


Afterlife

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Get Scott Some Soup, Hurt Scott, Laura is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Logan (X-Men), Poor Scott, Scott Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: “Ah, so this is what it feels like.”Thing was, Logan never knew what death felt like because he didn’tdie.His vision faded to black, yes. His heart stopped beating, another yes. He did die, but Logan resurfaced as he always did. This time, well, this time was different.He wasn’t in the same world because this world included him waking up in a bed next to Scott Summers. If that wasn’t weird enough...they were also married. Logan was married to Scott of all people and on top of everything, they had two daughters.Perhaps Logan did die and this was his Hell.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have no business posting this without updating my other WIP first since it's been sitting untouched longer BUT I just got back home from a ten day trip a day ago and had no time to write so it's okay, right? Right.
> 
> Well, I couldn't get this fic or idea out of my head because I want Logan back and for Scott and Logan to be happy with kids :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Also rated E for later chapters ;)

The last word that ran through his head was Laura. Her hand was in his as tears streamed down her face and she spoke to him the last words that he heard outside of his own: Daddy.

Logan expected to see light, or perhaps his life flash before his eyes, but he didn’t see any of that. In fact, the only thing he did see was darkness. Darkness washed over everything and soon enough, he wouldn’t even have his conscious left to understand what happened. He wouldn’t remember who he was, his life, all the people he fought for. Darkness would’ve taken him and swallowed him whole.

But for some reason, it didn’t. 

For some reason, everything clicked back into place. His heart started to beat as strong as ever, his lungs filled up with air, and he was truly alive again.

Darkness faded quickly once he opened his eyes and he was expecting to see his daughter. The first thing he would do was pull her into a hug and never let go. Logan would become the father he never had and help raise her into everything but a weapon. 

There was just a slight problem: Laura was nowhere to be seen.

Logan wasn’t even outside anymore. He was inside a bedroom and it wasn’t his back at the mansion either. He was certain that he wasn’t at the mansion but he was at someone’s house, in someone’s bed.

He looked down at the white sheets and was about to pull them off of him, but something caught his eye- the gold band on his left ring finger. Before Logan could even wrap his head around what it possibly meant, he heard the soft sound of snoring.

Logan wasn’t alone in bed.

The person next to him was surprisingly Scott Summers. He died long before Logan did but Hell, he looked alive and well. 

Scott’s eyes were closed and personally, Logan thought it was a bit risky that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but who was he to tell Scott what he could and couldn’t do? Regardless, Logan was _still_ in bed with Scott, clothes on thankfully, and had no idea where he was or who’s house he was in either. 

The only thing he needed to do was find Laura and get the fuck out of here.

Logan threw the sheets off of him, not even trying to be quiet, and swung his legs to the side of the bed, his feet touching a soft carpet. He was definitely not in the mansion, he knew that much. 

He turned his head to look at a sleeping Scott once more, seeing he was unaffected by Logan’s movements. With that, Logan got up and stepped out of the bedroom, making his way out into the hallway and when he did, well, it was surely a sight to say the least.

All along the walls were pictures. Logan didn’t mind pictures one bit or hallways for that matter, but he was in these pictures...with Scott. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise honestly since Logan did wake up in bed with Scott, but it was still a shock. For one thing, Scott wasn’t wearing his glasses at all which was pretty concerning considering he could burn a lot of shit down. But Logan’s main concern was the fact that he himself looked _happy_ with Scott. He was hugging him in one, holding his hand, and there was also one of them kissing! Logan had never thought about kissing Scott Summers of all people before!

Okay that was a lie, he thought about it once after a couple of beers but the thought went out of his head as soon as it crossed his mind.

Still, it was just weird to say the least. Last time Logan checked, neither of them could stand one another and he never pictured himself married to Scott-ever. Logan never imagined himself married either and certainly not with Scott.

He could also tell that they were probably one of those tacky couples too since who the fuck has pictures of their cute moments all along two whole walls? It was unsettling, and Logan needed to get out of here, fast.

Continuing his way down the hall, Logan passed at least two empty bedrooms, three bathrooms, even more pictures, and finally at the end of the hall, a closed door.

The door was white with a black handle and had nothing written on it. Maybe when he opened it, the light of Heaven would be on the other side. Or maybe it was another empty room. 

Well, Logan tested his luck and put his hand on the handle, turning it and opening up the door, which he found to be another bedroom.

But this bedroom wasn’t empty. No, this bedroom had one small bed and one crib in it that were filled. Logan stepped closer to the bed first, wanting to see who was in it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he was hoping it was Laura.

He got closer, close enough that Logan could see the long, dark brown hair and soft face belonging to no one other than his daughter. Her covers, a pale yellow, were pulled up to her chin and Logan could make out a stuffed horse hugged to her chest. He sat down on the small space her body didn’t occupy on her bed and gently ran a hand through her hair.

Laura looked peaceful, calm, younger even than Logan had last saw her. Her breath was coming out softly as she slept and Logan felt himself getting choked up watching her. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but he never got the chance to do it. 

His hand froze in her hair as he heard the creek of the floor. He turned his head away from Laura and looked over at the door, seeing Scott was standing in the doorway. His glasses were nowhere to be seen as his blue eyes shone brightly as he looked at Logan. A soft smile rested upon his face and Logan had never seen Scott smile at him genuinely.

“What?” Logan blurted after about two seconds of Scott just looking at him.

Scott huffed a very faint laugh and shook his head. “Nothing. I’m going to go start breakfast, and try not to wake Gabby up, I got her back down at four,” he added before walking away.

Who was Gabby?

Getting off of Laura’s bed, Logan walked over to the crib across the room out of curiosity and looked to see there was a baby girl in there. Well, she wasn’t really a baby, she looked older than a newborn but was nowhere close to Laura’s age either. Logan had no clue how babies worked or anything, so he honestly didn’t know what to think of Gabby. She was cute, looked a little bit like Laura, and was fast asleep with a pacifier in her mouth. 

Perhaps she was another one of Logan’s kids he didn’t know about…

Before Logan could walk away from the crib, Gabby’s eyes opened and she stared right up at Logan. Logan stared right back at her blankly, not really knowing what he should be doing or even if he should be doing anything.

Gabby sort of made that choice for him when she started to cry. The pacifier went right out of her mouth and she began to wail. 

“Okay okay,” Logan said quickly as he picked her up, gagging as he smelled something rancid. 

He held Gabby against his chest as he looked around the room frantically, trying to look for a diaper or at least a surface he could put her on. 

Gabby continued to cry in his ear and after about a minute of looking aimlessly around, Logan found a changing table by one of the windows and laid her down on it. He got off the pink bottoms to her pajamas and turned his nose up as he got the diaper off of her.

“Nasty,” he mumbled to himself as he dumped it in the white bin next to him. He easily found the diapers nearby and unfolded it, looking at it like it was a map. “Do you know how this thing works?” Logan asked Gabby, who had thankfully stopped crying and was now preoccupied with playing with her feet.

While her legs where up, Logan slipped the diaper under her and secured it in the front. Well, he thought he secured it but again, he had no idea how diapers worked. Logan slipped her pants back on, used a lot of hand sanitizer that he found next to him, and picked Gabby back up. 

“Not too bad,” he told himself as he looked back at Laura, seeing she was still asleep. “You gonna go back to sleep?” Logan turned to Gabby and said, receiving a gurgle in reply. “Great,” he sighed and started to walk out of the bedroom, “let’s go find Slim.”

Logan walked out of the bedroom and made his way back into the stupidly long hallway and over to the stairs. Normally, he didn’t mind large, spacious houses since that was what he was used to for the time he stayed at the mansion, but right now, he minded a lot.

Who needed to live in such a big house with four people anyway? It was probably Scott’s idea since it was the only explanation for them for not using up their space properly. 

God what was he doing married to Scott anyway? Was this Hell?

Well in a way, his life was sort of a Hellscape to begin with and where he was right now was pretty much nothing compared to that, but still. Logan’s current situation, whatever this situation was, was far from ideal.

Why couldn’t it just be Laura? Shit, Gabby too, but Scott? Scott Summers, out of all the people he encountered in his life, he was left with him? Why couldn’t it be Charles? At least he was tolerable and Logan actually liked him. Or Erik even? Sure he might try to reform Logan’s skeletal system but he got along a whole lot better with Erik than he did Scott-and that really said something.

Wait...did Logan even have his _adamantium_? 

Scott wasn’t wearing his glasses so his mutation definitely wasn’t there, but was it the same for Logan too?

He stared at his freehand as it enclosed around the rail to the stairs as he started to descend, trying his best to concentrate and slide his claws out, but nothing was happening. Maybe he still had his healing factor? There was only one way to find out but Logan didn’t want to take any chances.

So no mutation, he could deal with that, hopefully.

Logan reached the bottom of the stairs and easily found his way to the kitchen since it was thankfully right next to the stairs. He took one step into the room and saw that the whole kitchen table, which was a pretty big one, was covered with way too much food for just four people.

“What’s going on?” Logan asked aloud, not taking his eyes away from the table.

“The family brunch.” Scott laughed off his confusion, making Logan look at Scott like his head was screwed on backwards. “Oh don’t give me that look, I promised Alex we would host this weekend since he did it the last two.”

“Who?” 

Who the fuck was this Alex guy?!

“My brother,” Scott replied, looking at Logan just as confused. “Are you alright?”

“No.” And damn that was far from the truth too.

“What’s wrong?” Scott abandoned his place by the fridge and walked over to Logan, looking concerned. When Scott made his way up to him, he reached his hand out to touch Logan’s face and Logan couldn’t help but jerk away from his touch. “Logan,” he said softly, “what’s going on?”

“I’m not supposed to be here, Slim.” It was a blunt statement, but it was a true one. “I don’t know why I’m here or where I am but I know that I don’t belong with you.” 

Hurt immediately washed over Scott’s face and he looked up at Logan with disbelief. “Look,” Scott began, “I know things haven’t been the best between us lately and-

“We’re not married, Scott. We don’t even get along that well and you’re married to Jean!” Logan exclaimed, the reality of the situation starting to sink in. “I _died_. You did too, and so did Charles and every other mutant that I knew!” Logan ran his freehand through his hair, looking around the house that wasn’t his before looking back at Scott. “I just woke up here.”

Scott gave a slow nod of understanding and took Gabby from Logan, settling her on his hip. “Well,” he cleared his throat as his voice did sound a little choked, “why don’t you go get some rest then and if you wake up still feeling the same, then we’ll talk about it.”

Logan rolled his eyes, leave it up to Scott to still avoid conflict. “I don’t need to lay down, Scott,” he snapped. “I am perfectly fine.” 

“Are you sure? Because you sound crazy,” Scott barked back, walking away from Logan and going over to one of the cupboards. 

“I’m not crazy. I know exactly where I am and what happened to me and-

“And what?” Scott cut him off, turning back around to face him once more. “Are you just going to up and leave this life we created together because of some stupid dream?”

“It wasn’t a dream! Christ Scott, why do I even bother with you? You’ve never liked me to begin with,” he rambled on, shaking his head to himself. “Just this once can you get your head out of your own ass and listen to me?”

Scott’s mouth fell open in shock but the shock was quickly replaced with anger. Now that was something _normal_.

“I can’t believe you said that to me,” Scott merely whispered and was Logan supposed to be feeling bad here? Because he wasn’t. It was harsh to say but this wasn’t his life. “Ten years together and now you just want to throw it all away out of nothing?” Scott stared at Logan intensely as if he was waiting for some rehearsed response, but he wasn’t going to get one since Logan had nothing to say.

But _ten years_ with Scott?! How did either of them survive that?

“Answer me, Logan,” Scott demanded, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Logan stared at Scott expressionless, not knowing what to say since he didn’t have anything to say. What was he supposed to do? Apologize? 

“Fine,” Scott continued on when he realized himself that Logan wasn’t going to give him an answer, “leave. Go walk out the front door and leave.”

“I’m not leaving without Laura.”

Scott barked out a laugh. “She’s not going anywhere.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“Get out,” Scott said with his eyes shining full of tears, “I want you to get out of my house _now_.”

“I’m not leaving without Laura,” Logan repeated firmly and Scott once more shook his head at him.

“Yes you are.” With that, Scott stormed out of the kitchen and left Logan alone. He heard him stomp up the stairs and slam a door, the behavior Logan was expecting. He should feel bad that he deprived Scott of the man he supposedly loved, but that wasn’t Logan and could possibly never be Logan. And the thought of Scott coming to terms with that was far from possible.

Yeah, he was definitely in Hell.


	2. Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is somehow double the length of the first one?? Don't know how that happened but yeah!! 
> 
> This chapter is a little loaded and for that I apologize, but it's Logan just trying to figure everything out and he tries to look for answers while also trying to conform in a way to his current life?
> 
> Anyway, you'll see what happens and I hope you all enjoy!! :)

Logan had two options: He could either apologize to Scott and tell him he was completely out of his mind and had no idea where any of that came from, or he could grab his daughter and go, despite Scott’s objection.

He’d rather go with the latter. 

But if he did, Scott would probably call the police and charge him with kidnapping his own child which surprisingly was a thing in this fucked up country Logan was living in, and he knew Scott would do that too.

Could Logan _actually_ pretend to be all happy go lucky with Scott? That was the real question he should be asking himself and he already knew the answer was a big fat no. There was no way in Hell-no pun intended-that Logan could even act amicable with Scott.

He did once, when Jean died, but that was an exception. Even then, Scott was still being his stubborn self and got himself killed because of it. Okay that was a low blow since it technically wasn’t Scott’s fault how he died, the first time at least, but still. The bottom line was Logan knew Scott all too well for his liking and he knew the predictability that would happen if he made any moves.

So Logan had one option really and that was to stay. How could he stay though? Regardless of how he felt about Scott, Logan still said some nasty things to him and would Scott forgive him for it? Not easily, but he might.

Ah shit, who was Logan kidding? He can’t stay _here_ and if that meant leaving Laura behind, temporarily of course, then so be it.

First, he needed to get out of these god awful pajamas that he had on and then find the keys to some vehicle and leave before anything else. He didn’t know where Scott was and he honestly didn’t care at the moment, but he will surely say goodbye to Laura and Gabby.

And then once he got out, he was going to look for answers and try to find some sense of where he was, which meant finding Charles. Charles had to be _here_ too, he just _had_ to.

Escaping his thoughts, Logan left the kitchen and went back upstairs to the bedroom he woke up in. When he got in the room, it was Scott free thankfully, and Logan went right over to the closet in the room and opened it up.

Whoever picked out these clothes must hate him.

They were all so...suburban. There wasn’t a single thing of plaid, leather, or just a white shirt! All the shirts were polos and they were various shades of colors that looked absolutely horrible on anyone!

“What are you doing?” He heard behind him and that voice belonged to no one other than a very annoyed sounding Scott Summers, a tone Logan was all too familiar with.

“Trying to find an outfit,” Logan grumbled back, violently shoving the coat hangers aside as he looked for a decent shirt.

“My clothes won’t fit you, obviously. Yours are in the dresser like they _always_ are since you’re too lazy to hang them up. And while you’re at it, you can pack up your things.” Logan turned to look at Scott then, a little surprised and impressed that he, for once, had a pretty good comeback. Who knew Slim had balls? “Don’t let me stop you.”

Logan bit down on his lip and thought for a moment.

If he left, he would possibly never see Laura or Gabby again since he doubted Scott would let him go anywhere near them, and Logan couldn’t just take them. He didn’t know where he was either which didn’t help, he was sure he could figure it out though. And in a way, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to be searching for. Answers? God?

Logan was never a religious man but hey, maybe he needed the guidance now because he was stuck. Stuck with Scott, who himself had a pretty harsh life from what Logan knew. He watched his wife die which would be pretty scarring for any person, and it was very horrific for Scott.

Logan was there while he grieved. Logan was up in the middle of the night when Scott couldn’t sleep. He heard his footsteps wander the halls, heard the cries he never let anyone see. Logan knew what Scott was going through and how did he deal with it then? He left. He left the mansion, left the closest thing he had to a home.

Jean was the only thing that kept Logan and Scott together, and they were never _together_ , they both simply cared for her which made them have that in common. Nothing tied them together.

But that didn’t matter _here_. Logan was the person _here_ that kept Scott together. Jean wasn’t around and even if she was, Scott wouldn’t care. He cared about Logan in a way that Logan didn’t understand. Maybe he never would understand which wasn’t fair to Scott.

Then again, none of this was fair to Scott but was it the least Logan could do? Pretend to have everything together to keep Scott at bay? When did Logan ever become so selfless?

Was he _really_ going to do this? Could he even do this?

“I’m not packing for you if that’s what you’re thinking,” Scott said a little nastily, taking Logan out of his thoughts. His were arms crossed over his chest defensively and Logan felt like he had no options left.

“That wasn’t what I was thinking,” he replied slowly, taking in a deep breath. “Scott, I-I had a really bad...dream. Everyone died and I freaked which is no excuse to justify what I said to you and I’m sorry.” 

Not as hard as changing a diaper, who knew?

“Okay,” Scott breathed out but Logan knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. “We’ll discuss this later-

“Dammit Scott why not now? Why do you keep pushing everything off till later?” 

“Because we have guests coming over within the hour,” he hissed back, taking an angered step towards Logan. 

“So?”

Scott huffed. “Fine, you want to talk Logan, let’s talk. I’m all ears,” he fumed and Logan rolled his eyes. “God you’re so irritating sometimes!”

“I’m the irritating one?!” Logan bellowed back. Who the fuck did Scott think he was?! “You’re the one who drives me up the damn wall and likes to press every single one of my buttons just because you can! You always think that you’re better than everything and everyone, Scott,” he clipped and Scott’s eyes started to water with tears.

“Then why did you marry me?” Scott’s breath hitched at the end and he sniffled, looking down at the ground.

Shit wasn’t this supposed to be an apology?

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what he had to do. He had to make this right, and boy he surely didn’t want to, but did he have a choice? No.

“Scott,” he tried again, trying to come up with a good anything on what to say, “I love you...and all the annoying shit you do.” 

Would the L Card work? Did Scott eat that shit up like they do in every book and movie?

Scott let out a very faint laugh, but it was a laugh and Logan knew he took that excuse. Which was sad in a way and it made Logan almost wish he actually meant what he said, almost.

Scott looked up at him just as a tear rolled down his face and Logan mindlessly put his hand on his cheek and caught the tear with his thumb. “You are such an asshole.”

Logan shrugged, he could admit that was true.

“But seriously Logan, you’re scaring me,” Scott admitted, looking up at Logan with concern. “From this morning to now, what’s going on?”

“It’s a long story,” he sighed.

“And I’ll listen if you need me to. I can just call everyone and reschedule the brunch too, you’re more important than some meal.”

Okay...Logan was confused. Him and Scott just had a very bad argument, a shitty apology mainly on Logan’s part, and now he wanted to help Logan out? What was going on here? Was this how marriage worked?

“Even after everything that just happened?” Logan asked and Scott nodded. “Why?”

“Logan, you’re the love of my life, I would do anything for you, even if you were ten times the ass that you are right now.” Scott gave him a small smile and Logan wasn’t quite sure how to feel in this moment. He was touched, weirdly enough, a little flattered, and still confused on how he was Scott’s _love of his life_. Logan was never even close to that ever in the time that he knew Scott, and how the Hell was he close to it now?

“Look,” Scott continued as he saw Logan wasn’t going to reply anytime soon since he was still left in shock, “the food can last another day and we can reschedule for tomorrow. I’ll just call everyone and tell them we made an appointment we forgot about. I’m sure they’ll understand and then we can just have a day at home with the girls. It’s no problem at all.”

“You would do that? For me?”

Scott rolled his own eyes this time, in a more playful manner. “Of course. Why are you acting like I hate you?”

“Because you do.”

Scott let out a fuller laugh this time. “I could never hate you.” Logan begged to differ, but he kept that thought to himself. “Now-

Before Scott could finish what he was saying, there was a knock at the front door. 

“And that would be everyone,” Scott sighed and Logan himself felt a little on edge. Who was everyone? Would he see someone he knew? “I’ll go greet everyone while you get dressed. The girls are playing in their room so would you mind bringing them down? They’re all dressed and ready, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Logan nodded unconsciously, only half listening to what Scott was saying. “Hey,” he said more firmly, getting Logan’s attention fully, “I promise you when everyone leaves we can talk.”

“Okay,” Logan agreed.

Scott turned his lips into Logan’s hand that was still rested on his cheek and pressed a kiss there before pulling away and walking out of the room.

A small ping of guilt started to form in the pit of Logan’s stomach, but he ignored it completely.

He went over to the dresser Scott was talking about and opened one of the drawers. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw an identical wardrobe to the one he owned and grabbed the first red flannel he saw and slipped on a pair of jeans.

Logan then walked over to the bathroom in the bedroom, him or Scott must make some serious money to be living in this place, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

He was young again; if he could guess his age he’d say he was in his early to mid thirties, and might actually be true to his age this time. He lifted up the hem of his shirt to see there wasn’t a single scratch on him, showing no evidence of his death.

It was like it never even happened in the first place, but Logan knew it happened and he seemed to be the only one who remembered it.

“Daddy.”

Logan turned his head to the side, seeing Laura was standing in the bathroom doorway. She looked exactly the same as Logan had last saw her, minus when she was sleeping earlier, and she looked different in a sense too. Her eyes had more of an innocence to them as they should since she was a child. She hadn’t encountered the things no child should see _here_. 

_Here_ , she could be free.

Logan came out of his daze as he stepped closer to her, kneeling down to her level. He rested his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes, never noticing how much they resembled his own until now. He was glad that out of everything, Laura wouldn’t remember his death. No child should watch their parent die.

Laura didn’t want him to go and Logan didn’t want to leave her.

“Come here,” he beckoned for her to step forward a little and when she did, Logan pulled her into a hug. “I’m never going to leave you,” he promised her, pressing a kiss to her temple as tears stung his eyes. 

Logan held back from saying _again_. He wasn’t going to leave her and he certainly shouldn’t have the first time either.

“Gabby pooped.”

“Of course she did,” Logan sighed as he pulled away from Laura, giving her a small smile. “Go downstairs and get some food, okay?” Laura nodded before running out of the bathroom.

Logan got up and walked out himself, making his way to Laura and Gabby’s room. He didn’t understand why they shared a room in the first place since they had empty bedrooms to spare, but then again, he didn’t understand a lot of things.

He made his way into their room and found Gabby on the floor, sitting upright on the carpet with a block trying to make its way into her mouth. Logan picked her up and Gabby gurgled as he did, carrying her over to the changing table from before.

“What are they feeding you?” Logan held his breath as he got Gabby’s dirty diaper off, which was easier to do this time since she was changed into a sundress, and got her clean and into a new diaper.

Logan was so absorbed into getting the diaper on correctly since Gabby kept kicking her feet, he didn’t even notice the person standing in the doorway.

“Hey, I was looking for you. I’ve been meaning to ask you something and I couldn’t slip away last week to do it.”

He knew that voice. 

_I probably shouldn't be asking this sort of thing… but in the future, do I make it?_

“Beast?” Logan turned to look at the source of the voice, seeing it was the lanky, floppy brown haired Hank McCoy.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses laid and a blush crept onto his cheeks. “Alex told you about that?” Hank shook his head and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. “Well, I need to talk to you about Alex anyway so,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Logan hopefully.

Who was this Alex guy again? Wasn’t he Scott’s brother or something? Since when did Scott have a brother anyway?

“What about him?” Logan asked anyway, starting to douse his hand with hand sanitizer before he picked Gabby up and settled her on his hip.

“Well I was wondering...any tips on proposing?”

“You want to get _married_?!” The Hank Logan knew was only interested in politics and flying planes but marriage was definitely not him.

“Yeah,” Hank laughed off, “so any tips? I was thinking about doing it at the barbeque next weekend at Charles’ house-

“Charles? Charles Xavier?”

Hank nodded. “The one and only. Are you alright Logan? You look a little pale.”

Charles was alive, he was _here_! 

“Where does he live?” Logan pestered and Hank gave him a weird look.

“At his house, in Westchester.”

“You mean the mansion?”

Hank shrugged. “If you want to call it that, sure. But Charles likes to be modest, you know?”

Oh boy did Logan know.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Hank and handed him Gabby, shrugging past him and leaving the room.

Logan raced down the stairs and heard chatter from the other room, but he chose to ignore it. He slipped on some boots by the front door that he assumed were his, after all they did fit him, and saw a key rack hanging by the door. There were only two keys on the hook and Logan grabbed one of them. 

Just as he was about to head out the door, he felt a hand on his arm that forced him to turn around. 

And of course, it was Scott.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Scott, I really need to see Charles.”

“Why?”

“Please Scott,” he shrugged out of his grip but kept his eyes on him, “I just need to talk to him and then I’ll come right back here.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed with a sigh, “we need more milk too so pick that up on your way back.”

“Yes dear,” Logan teased and Scott shook his head at him before leaving him be.

Logan turned back towards the door and opened it, stepping outside to see they lived in a picture perfect neighborhood. Every lawn was perfectly groomed, including their own, and each house had a similar style.

Shaking his head to himself, Logan closed the door behind him and pressed the unlock button on the car keys. He heard the car unlock and looked around at all the various cars parked in his driveway, seeing the only one that lit up was the red pickup truck.

At least that was _here_.

Logan happily made his way to the truck and hopped inside, backing out of the driveway and no one thankfully blocked him in, and started to drive off.

He knew the way to Charles’ mansion like the back of his hand...and it took him at least ten minutes to get out of the neighborhood he was in and another thirty to start heading in the direction towards Westchester, but other than that, he got there within the hour.

When Logan arrived at the mansion, it looked the exact same...except there was nobody on the grounds. No students walking about to get to their classes or just messing around for the fun of it, nothing.

Logan drove his truck up to the front door and parked it there. He got out and looked at the mansion once more, seeing it looked kempt, but abandoned.

He approached the big doors he was all too familiar with and tried his luck by turning the handle, but found it locked. He then proceeded to knock on the door, feeling a big wave of deja vu.

Logan waited about a minute and he didn’t get an answer so he knocked again.

Another minute went by, followed by another knock. Was Charles seriously not home when Logan needed him the most?

Logan knocked again one more time, pounded on the door really, until he heard the click of the lock and stepped back as the door swung open.

Charles didn’t answer the door, but it was someone else instead. He looked like he had just woken up and looked a little annoyed to see Logan too. The kid looked like Charles though, a younger, grubbier version of him.

“Can I help you?” He asked groggily, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand.

“Charles?”

The kid made a weird face and stepped aside, letting Logan inside. The mansion hadn’t changed a single bit, but it looked very empty.

“Dad!” The kid screamed out, making Logan give him an annoyed look. “Logan’s here!” The kid shuffled out of the entryway then and disappeared into the other room.

So Charles had a son…

“David, how many times do I have to tell you to not yell in the house?” 

Logan’s eyes followed that voice up to the top of the stairs where Charles was. Charles was old, but not overly so. He had white hair which was certainly different, and he was walking. 

“That boy,” Charles shook his head as he descended from the staircase, a grin forming on his face as his eyes cast upon Logan. “Logan! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Got a second to talk, Chuck?”

“For you, I have millions of them!” Charles boasted with his usual eagerness. “What’s going on? How are Scott and the girls?”

Logan took a deep breath. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Charles’ face grew serious then, as if he understood the weight of Logan’s words. “Let’s go in my office,” he said, leading the way and Logan followed behind him.

Charles held the door open for him and Logan stepped in first, taking a seat near Charles’ desk while Charles closed the door behind him. Once Charles sat down across from Logan at his desk, that was when Logan started to speak.

“I died.”

Not a great starting point, but there was no real starting to point to the topic anyway.

“I died and I woke up _here_. I’m married to Scott Summers, Laura is still here though, and we have another daughter, Gabby.”

“Howlett,” Charles corrected and Logan gave him a weird look. “Scott took your last name.” Logan sighed heavily, of course he did. “How did you die?”

“Trying to protect Laura and the rest of the mutant children. My healing factor finally caught up with me. I was being poisoned by the only thing that kept me alive for so long.” Logan stared down at his hands, focusing on the left one where his wedding band rested. “I don’t belong here.”

Charles hummed. “We all have a purpose, Logan. Perhaps you’re exactly where you belong.”

Logan snapped his head up and looked at Charles intensely. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we all have a purpose to life. You are living yours right now.”

Logan was alone in this. He knew it would be too good to be true to have someone else remember. “So you don’t remember,” he whispered to himself, unaware if Charles heard or not.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be remembering,” Charles replied a little sadly. “Logan, I’m sorry I can’t bring ease to what’s troubling you, it sounds like a nightmare. Have you tried therapy?”

“No.” Logan stood up and head his hung low in disappointment. “I’ll look into it. You look good Chuck, stay that way.” Logan gave him a nod before he walked out of his office and out of the mansion.

He got back in his truck and started to drive off to the nearest store, trying to ignore the reality that he was now in.

Logan was stuck _here_. Truly, he was.

But he couldn’t focus on that now could he? He could analyze and reanalyze everything again and try to make sense of where he was and how he got _here_ , but what was the point? It wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t change the fact that Logan was married to Scott or everyone lived or anything. Logan would just have to accept it.

He sighed once more to himself as he pulled up into the parking lot of the first supermarket he saw. Time to go get milk and then head back to his...life.

Logan got out of the car and shoved his hands inside his pockets as he headed inside, trying not to let himself get overwhelmed. He went to the back of the store where the milk was and grabbed the first jug he saw since Scott didn’t specify on a certain kind of milk, and headed to the checkout.

Thankfully the store wasn’t that busy and none of the checkout lines were long at all.

...but something caught his eye right before he put his milk down on the conveyor belt. 

Right next to the checkout were bouquets of flowers. Some were red, others were pinks, yellows, or varieties of colors. The one that caught his eye though was the only blue bouquet that stood out from the rest.

Logan picked the bouquet up and read that they were irises. They smelled good, cheaply priced, and Logan wasn’t sure why he bought them as well, but he did.

Okay well, he knew _why_ he bought them and it was for the cheesiest reason ever, but they reminded him of Scott in a way...

With the milk and flowers in hand, Logan drove back to the house and somehow figured out where he was going too.

Everyone’s cars were still in the driveway so he still had company to try and avoid, but he had to face the music and go inside.

And once Logan got inside, he made his way to the kitchen where he immediately saw Scott with Gabby. He was wiping her hands down with a paper towel and Logan gave a small smile to her as he put the milk in the fridge.

Once that was done, he waited a couple of minutes before Scott turned around and when he did, Logan presented him the flowers.

Scott looked surprised yet pleased to see them, his eyes meeting Logan’s and giving him a curious and excited smile. “Those for me?” Logan nodded and Scott brought the flowers up to his nose and smelled them. “You know, I am still a little mad at you from before and buying me flowers won’t make me immediately forgive you.”

“I know.”

“Then why get them?”

Logan shrugged. “They remind me of your eyes.”

A faint blush rose to Scott’s cheek and he gave Logan a small smile. And Logan, well, he couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, Logan and Scott definitely aren't together (yet) but he kinda has to act normal at the moment?? Hence the flowers...
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is in the works!!
> 
> But in the meantime...
> 
> Is Logan truly alone? Will he tell Scott everything? And if he does, will it go well?
> 
> Stay tuned!!! :)))


	3. Admitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in Logan’s POV....which means the next one will be in Scott’s!!! Hope you all enjoy!! There’s some sweet moments in this one :) and some angsty ones...

After the two, maybe three mentions of this Alex kid, Logan finally met him.

And he really wished he didn’t.

Alex Summers was a handful, to say the least. Sure he was a grown adult, but he seemed to lack a bit of maturity and was frankly a dick. He wasn’t a tightwad like his brother, but he certainly wasn’t a pleasure to be around.

The rest of Scott’s family, well, they were _okay_. His parents were nice people and greeted Logan like he was their own son which was nice in a way, but Scott’s mother Katherine or Katie or whatever, called Logan _James_. That made him cringe into a whole other universe, but he let it slide since she seemed like a nice woman.

Scott’s father on the other hand, Christopher, he was a character.

He was a retired pilot and all he talked about were planes, and the wars, and flying planes during the war. Logan tuned into the conversation even though everyone else seemed bored out of their mind when he talked, but Logan found it interesting. Sure Christopher wasn’t in the same wars Logan experienced himself, but it was nice talking to someone who had similar experiences to his own.

And lastly was Gabriel.

It was surprising enough to find out Scott had one brother, but it was astounding to know he had two. Gabriel, Gabe as everyone called him, wasn’t like either of his brothers. He didn’t really talk or anything, he simply sat and ate quietly. 

So far, he was Logan’s favorite out of the three sons.

He shouldn’t be thinking that though since _technically_ Scott was supposed to be his favorite because he was married to him after all, but he wasn’t. Logan knew he would have to tell Scott the truth relatively soon because again, it wasn’t fair to Scott, and it wasn’t fair to Logan either.

Logan deserved to have a life of his own too. He couldn’t play house with Scott forever and act like he was the guy he married because Logan didn’t know who that man was! He still couldn’t even shake off the fact that hours ago he was bleeding to death and _died._ He had no choice but to tell Scott the truth and he didn’t even care at this point if Scott didn’t believe him, but he was going to tell him.

God he needed a beer. 

Logan took up that opportunity when everyone had slipped into their own conversations that didn’t involve him, and got up from the table and went over to the kitchen. Once he would get his beer, he would look for his cigars because he really fucking needed one too.

When he got to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, he didn’t find any beers. If he knew they didn’t have any, he would’ve gotten more while he was at the store. But maybe like Charles, Scott hid the beers away since they did have kids in the house but Logan highly doubted Laura would drink a beer, so he went looking.

First, he started with the freezer, then the cupboards, pantries, and every square inch of the kitchen. He wanted to ask Scott where he could find the beer, but maybe it would be considered… _odd_.

Christ was Logan somewhere where he didn’t drink beer?! This really was Hell, huh?

“Looking for something?”

Logan closed one of the cupboards he was rechecking and turned to look at the doorway, seeing it was Alex. What did he want?

“Obviously,” Logan grumbled as he went to look through another cabinet. “Know where the beer is, kid?”

“In the garage. Scott told me you were cutting back.” Oh great, Logan was the center of Scott’s family conversations…

“I am,” he lied as he closed yet another cupboard and turned to look at Alex fully, “just making sure they were all there.”

Alex gave a slow nod, looking like he didn’t buy that excuse one bit. “So, how are things?”

Summers was shit at communication too, he made a mental note of that.

“Pretty damn weird.”

“Why’s that?”

Logan shrugged. “It’s a long story, kid.”

“Does Scott know?” Alex followed up and damn he was nosey.

“Does Scott know what?” Logan looked past Alex, seeing Scott was entering the kitchen now with dirty dishes in his hands. Neither Logan or Alex said anything, and Alex walked out of the kitchen, leaving him and Scott alone. “Well?”

“Just that thing we would talk about later,” Logan muttered, taking the dishes from Scott and putting them over into the sink, starting to wash them.

“Right...that. Well, everyone is leaving soon and once I put Gabby down for her nap and get Laura distracted with a movie, we’ll talk.”

“Sounds good,” Logan agreed, starting to preoccupy himself with washing dishes.

Well, he didn’t have to do much hand washing since they owned a dishwasher which was a nice change, and before Logan knew it, he was being hugged goodbye by Scott’s parents and watching everyone leave.

And then once it was back to just the four of them, Logan felt a little nervous.

He didn’t know how well Scott would handle the news about what Logan lived through, but there was only one way to find out.

First, he turned the TV on for Laura and let her pick any movie she wanted that was rated PG since he knew she would hate a G rated film, and then Logan went back upstairs to the bedroom where he found Scott sitting on the bed.

“Gabby down?” He asked and Scott nodded. Logan then closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. “Look Scott, I know you’re not going to believe me once I tell you this but listen, okay?” 

Scott nodded and Logan took in a deep breath. 

Logan started off by telling him what happened since the very beginning of his life. He told him about the time he was ten and ran away with Victor, joined special forces under Stryker’s commands, and all the shit Stryker did to him.

He told him everything about mutations and what happened at the mansion with Scott himself, Jean, Charles, Hank. Logan told him every detail he could think of with every event that happened to him and Scott seemed hooked onto every word.

Scott didn’t ask questions or let alone blink, he just listened, and it was nice for a change considering Scott would probably interrupt him if he wasn’t in so much shock.

Logan told Scott about his death, Jean’s death, then having it happen again. He rehashed everything that led up to his death, which included losing Charles and saving Laura and the others, and finally, his death which led to waking up _here_.

When he finished speaking, Logan felt like a weight he didn’t even know was on his shoulders be lifted. And Scott looked, well he looked at Logan blankly.

“So um,” Scott spoke out after a few minutes of silence, shaking his head at himself and stared down at his hands, “you-do you remember any of this life at all? This current one, right now?” Logan shook his head. “You aren’t the man I married, are you?”

Again, Logan shook his head, wanting to tell Scott that himself for the past few hours, but couldn’t.

“Scott-

“Don’t. There’s nothing you could say right now that would make any of this better, okay?” Scott eyes started to shine with tears and Logan didn’t know how to feel. He felt bad, definitely guilty, and something else he couldn’t pinpoint. “I-I can’t have you take Laura. I love her just as much as you do.”

“I don’t think I can leave, Scott.” He admitted and honestly? It was the truth. “I want to stay.”

“Why? Clearly you don’t lo-reciprocate my feelings so why stay? Go find Jean or something.”

Logan shook his head. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“God Logan none of this is right! You just came here from a different place and you’re being forced into a life that’s not yours. Just do yourself a favor and go. Find happiness, peace, whatever you want, okay?”

“Dammit Summers can you not be so selfless for once? What about you? You have the right to every bit of happiness too.”

Scott let out a teary breath and looked at Logan painfully. “The only happiness I ever felt was with you and our girls and the family we created. But that’s gone now and it’s okay. If you want to stay here, then stay. Please just don’t mold yourself into someone else to make me happy. Don’t worry about me, just worry about you.”

“Slim, I wasn’t there for you then, I don’t know about now or anything, but I didn’t stick around.”

“I didn’t sound like your favorite person so.”

“You weren’t, but I knew you were messed up after Jeannie’s death which you don’t remember at all but that’s okay. The point is, I wasn’t around for you then but maybe I should be now. I can’t just leave you alone.”

Scott shrugged and sighed sadly. “You could, if you really wanted to.”

“But I don’t want to. I don’t know what happened to me but I’m getting a second chance to make things right with you and be the father I should’ve been to Laura.”

“I don’t know how you can make _us_ right, Logan. You can’t pretend to love me.”

“Then I won’t.” 

Scott let out a broken laugh. “Please don’t tell me you miraculously have feelings for me this whole time.” 

“I don’t. Look Scott,” he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he took a cautious step towards the bed, “I want to be there for ya. I want to be there for Laura and Gabby, be part of their lives”

“And I’m not stopping you from doing that. I-I just,” Scott took in a breath, “I just need to be alone right now.”

Logan nodded and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him to give Scott the space he needed. A pit was now settled into his stomach since Logan wasn’t sure if he made the right decision or not. 

Scott deserved to know the truth and the truth wasn’t always pretty, and Logan couldn’t stay quiet forever either. He wasn’t the man Scott married and Logan wasn’t even sure if he liked Scott let alone saw himself falling in love with him. 

Did Logan even care about Scott? Maybe. He didn’t wish him dead or anything and if something bad were to happen to him Logan would want him well.

God he didn’t know. Why was this shit so hard?

Sobbing was heard through the door now and Logan let out a heavy sigh. He knew Scott wouldn’t take this well at all but there was nothing Logan could do about it. Scott wanted to be alone and Logan would respect his wishes and leave him be.

With that in mind, he walked away from the room, going over to Gabby’s room to see if she had woken up from their arguing. 

The door to her room was slightly ajar and Logan pushed it open and stepped inside, walking over to Gabby’s crib to see she was still sound asleep. Logan watched her for a minute, finding himself smiling a little as he did.

“Daddy?” Logan turned his head towards the sound of the voice, looking to see Laura was now in the room. She was looking at Logan sadly, her eyes a little wide and shining. “Are you mad at Daddy?”

“You heard that?” Laura nodded. “Why weren’t you downstairs watching the movie?”

“It was boring.” Logan nodded in understanding and sat down in the rocking chair in the room. Laura followed him and made her way into his lap, facing him. “Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?”

What the fuck? Since when do kids know these kinds of things?

“No.” Logan told her, not even sure if he knew that answer himself. He wouldn’t blame Scott if he wanted a divorce though, but it was too soon to jump to those conclusions right now anyway. “Laura,” he continued, not even sure what he was going to say, “adults argue and right now, Scott- _Daddy_ -is trying to um, feel better?” He had no idea what he was saying and by the confused look on Laura’s face, she didn’t know either. “Do you have a question or anything or-?”

Laura shook her head. “I’m going to draw Daddy a picture. My pictures always make him smile.” She hopped off Logan’s lap then and took Logan’s hand, pulling on it to get him to stand up.

Logan gave her hand a squeeze as he stood up, letting her take him out of the room and downstairs to some sort of playroom. Laura let go of his hand and went to the little table in the room, starting to draw.

Logan looked all around the room when she did, seeing there were shelves of books and crates neatly put away and filled with toys. “Scott really went all out,” he said to himself before joining Laura at the table. “So um, you like to draw?”

Laura shot him a _No Shit Sherlock_ stare. She was definitely Logan’s kid. “Yes Daddy. I always draw you pictures.”

“Right.”

“Here,” Laura handed him a marker and a piece of paper, “draw Daddy a picture too. You’ll need to.”

Logan knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Why?”

“Because you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

Laura was very observant, Logan took note of that.

“Do I sleep on the couch a lot?” Laura nodded. “Why?”

“You and Daddy fight.” Logan huffed, that wasn’t new. “But then the next day you’re happy again. Daddy loves you a lot, that’s why he’s still with you.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I overhear him talking to Uncle Alex. They always talk about you.”

Logan picked up on that vibe earlier so he wasn’t surprised in the least. “What do they say?”

“I can’t tell you because Daddy will know I heard and it’s not nice to eavesdrop.”

Scott surely taught her manners, that was important but was it necessary at the moment? Finding out whatever he could about this life would be helpful, it would help him get a good sense with what he was dealing with.

“You’re right,” Logan agreed, giving Laura a small smile, “it’s not nice to eavesdrop. And why do you listen to his conversations?”

Laura shrugged and went back to her drawing. “Daddy doesn’t whisper. Here,” she slid him her paper and handed him a red marker. On the paper was written _I LOVE YOU DADDY_ across the top of the page followed by half a heart in the middle.

Logan didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he looked at Laura for an answer. “What?”

“Make the heart whole,” Laura said as if it was obvious. “You always do.” Logan still looked confused and Laura sighed disappointedly. “Did you forget?”

“Forget what?”

“When I draw half a heart, you finish it and when you draw half a heart, I finish it because you will always be a part of my heart and I will always be a part of your heart,” she explained.

“I-I said that?” Laura nodded and Logan felt an odd, warm feeling fill his chest in that moment. He couldn’t help but smile at Laura and shook his head at himself, turning his attention to the drawing and finishing the heart like she requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Laura!! What a sweetheart!! 
> 
> So Scott now knows Logan isn’t the same :( poor guy 
> 
> Stay tuned!!


	4. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the wait but the next chapter is here!!! I believe this is the shortest chapter of the fic (so far) so sorry for that!!
> 
> It’s in Scott’s POV and the events that happen at the beginning of this chapter have occurred BEFORE Logan’s little “mishap.”
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!! <3

“And let me guess, another fight?”

Scott sighed heavily into the phone as he leaned down to pick up the scattered toys and put them in their assigned bins. “No, it was just a disagreement, there is a difference.” Scott set his phone down temporarily and picked up the bin, setting it over by the wall where it belonged before grabbing his phone again. “Logan did sleep on the couch though.”

“Again? Why not just make him sleep permanently down there?”

“He’s my husband, Alex. Besides, everything is fine now and I won’t bring up the T-word again,” Scott said as if the problem was nothing, starting to leave the playroom and head upstairs.

“The _T-word_?” Alex repeated on the other end, sounding exasperated. 

“Therapy,” he whispered into the phone as he ascended the staircase. “I made a minor suggestion of attending a couple’s one and Logan disagreed.”

Alex snorted. “Are you surprised? Because I’m not.”

“He disagreed because he didn’t think we needed it,” he explained as he got to the top of the stairs, walking over to Laura and Gabby’s room to see Logan was putting them both to bed. “I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.”

“See you, and good luck,” he teased before hanging up and Scott turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket before approaching Logan, who was holding a sleeping Gabby. Scott pressed a kiss to her cheek and went over to Laura, who was asleep as well, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m going to go shower,” Scott announced before leaving the room and going over to their bedroom. He knew Logan had followed him and once Scott turned around to face the doorway, his suspicions were correct as he saw Logan standing there. “You’re welcome to join me,” he gave him a small smirk as Logan closed the bedroom door behind him.

“I will,” Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, pulling him closer, “but I think we should talk first.” Scott nodded, waiting for him to continue. “About last night...if you want to go then let’s go.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Really?”

“Really. I will be miserable the whole time but if that’s what you want, then we can go to therapy.”

“Okay, I’ll set us up an appointment next week.”

“Okay,” Logan agreed and gave Scott a small smile. “But this shower you were talking about,” he started to grin and Scott couldn’t help but laugh. “Offer still standing?”

“For you? Always.”

Logan grinned fully now and leaned in to kiss Scott once more, but before he could, they heard crying from the other room. “I’ll meet you in there,” he told him and Scott nodded in agreement, watching Logan exit the room.

Scott stripped out of his clothes, grabbed a couple of towels, and laid out pajamas for both him and Logan to change into before heading into the bathroom. He flicked the shower on and stepped inside when it was an adequate temperature, quickly washing his hair and body since he knew when Logan came in, his priorities would be elsewhere.

“Scott!” Logan called out and Scott stuck his head out of the shower curtain.

“What?”

“Can you come here for a sec?”

“Coming!” 

Scott sighed, turning off the shower and quickly drying himself off. He slipped his pajamas on and walked out of the room. When he got in the hallway, he saw Logan standing outside of the girl’s room.

“What is it?” Scott asked as he walked closer and Logan stepped aside, letting Scott see what he was looking at. As Scott peered into the room, he found himself smiling as he saw Laura by Gabby’s crib, talking to her and showing toys to comfort her. “God she is the sweetest, gets that from you,” he nudged Logan lightly in the elbow and Logan wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Definitely not. That’s Summers behavior right there.”

Scott chuckled. “Yeah well, regardless, it’s adorable,” he turned to Logan fully then, wrapping his arms around his neck, “and it’s time for bed.”

“Yes dear,” Logan teased, stealing a quick kiss from Scott before pulling away again.

Both of them headed to their bedroom and Scott got into bed while Logan showered, being joined by him a few minutes later. Logan cuddled up behind Scott, as he usually did, and Scott turned around in his arms to look up at him.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Logan shrugged at Scott’s question and Scott let out a faint laugh. “A little?”

“I’m looking forward to seeing your family, and Hank.”

“...and Alex?”

“Scott, I love you and all but your brother hates me,” Logan deadpanned and Scott laughed even more. “It’s true and you know it.”

“It’s not true and even if it is, who cares? I love you and that’s what matters.” 

“For how long?”

“Forever,” Scott kissed him lovingly, “in this life and in every life, I will love you.”

Logan kissed him back with more vigour and pulled away with a smile. “I will love you for eternity.”

“Oh, so it’s a competition now?” Scott joked and Logan shrugged once more, exchanging a few more kisses until Logan laid on his back. Scott rested his head on his chest where his heart laid, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he closed his eyes.

Scott wasn’t sure what time it was the next time he opened his eyes, but he knew that it wasn’t time to get up. He blinked slowly and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, stirring out of his sleep fully as he heard Gabby’s cries.

He glanced over at Logan, who was sound asleep, unaffected by the disturbance, and gave him an envious stare. Sighing to himself, Scott got out of bed and hurried over to Gabby, entering her room swiftly and picking her up.

“Shh, Daddy’s here,” Scott pressed a kiss to her head as he checked her diaper, seeing she didn’t need a change. “Let’s go get some milk.” He left the room and took a still crying Gabby downstairs, heading off towards the kitchen.

Scott glanced at the clock to see it was almost four in the morning and hoped he could get Gabby down soon and get some sleep before everyone arrived. Thankfully Scott did most preparation the day before, so he didn’t have much to worry about in the next five hours except getting another hour or so of sleep in.

He opened the fridge and found one of Gabby’s already prepped bottles, taking it over to the sink and running it under some hot water to warm it up. Scott tested the bottle on his wrist before offering it to Gabby, who turned her head away from it.

“Not hungry?” Scott frowned and put the bottle away, opening up the freezer and finding one of her pacifiers in there. Scott took it out and gave it to Gabby, who stopped crying immediately. “Let’s get you back to bed,” he told her, carrying her back upstairs and setting her down in her crib. 

Thankfully, Gabby drifted off quickly and Scott was able to go back to bed.

Unfortunately, the events that occured after Scott had woken up again felt like a dream.

It seemed like he was living his day in someone else’s life. For one thing, Logan was acting weird. He was looking at Scott like he had seen a ghost, and saying the most obscure and insulting things. He also forgot certain people in Scott’s family. He had no idea who Alex was when Scott brought him up, he acted like he met his family for the first time, and he abruptly left to go see Charles.

Millions of questions ran through Scott’s head but he didn’t get an answer to any of them. He only got one answer and it was the _only_ answer, it seemed: Logan was a different man.

Physically, yes he was the same person, but mentally, he was someone else entirely.

Logan told Scott he was from a different world, a different place. A place where these things called mutants existed, a place where Scott and Logan weren’t married or even together. In fact, from what Logan told him, Scott was the person Logan probably hated most of his days.

Scott was in love with some girl named Jean Grey, to Logan’s knowledge, and Scott had no idea who he was talking about. For all that Scott knew, he was in love with one person and one person only-Logan.

But this wasn’t _his_ Logan. His Logan was gone, left somewhere Scott couldn’t find him. The man he loved was gone and not coming back and that was what hurt the most.

The tears kept coming and coming and there was nothing Scott could do. He couldn’t tell anyone since they would probably think he was insane and maybe he was.

Maybe this was all just a nightmare and Scott was still asleep, asleep and cuddled up to his husband that remembered their life together.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the empty side where Logan usually was. Scott reached his hand over and touched the cool sheets which only caused more tears to flood his eyes.

“Please come back,” he pleaded silently, starting to sniffle. “Please,” he begged.

Scott wanted his husband back, the man he fell in love with, the one he married and planned to spend the rest of his life with. Sure they had problems, but what married couple didn’t? Scott never wanted him to leave but he was gone now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Maybe it was his fault that his Logan left. Maybe Scott could’ve done something to prevent all of this from happening but he didn’t know what. 

For once in his life, Scott didn’t know what to do.

He could cry some more, but that wouldn’t bring his husband back. Nothing would.

Scott heard the faintest tap on his door and he escaped his thoughts, which he was glad to do. He wiped his tears away and blew his nose, washing his hands before going over to the door and opening it.

Laura was standing there, a small smile on her face and her arms behind her back. Scott crouched down to her level and mustered up a smile of his own. “Whatcha got there, Laura?”  
Laura presented her hands and showed Scott a piece of paper. “This for me?” Laura nodded and Scott took the paper from her, smiling down at her drawing. “I love it, thank you,” he pulled her into a hug and gave he numerous kisses on her head. “I’ll hang it up at work.”

Laura pulled back, looking at him eagerly. “Really?”

“Of course,” he gave her another kiss on her head. “I’ll go put it in my office so I remember to take it.”

“I’ll do it,” Laura offered and took the paper back from Scott. “Daddy’s downstairs picking out a game, do you want to play with us?”

Scott sadly shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow, okay? I need to rest for a bit.” Laura nodded and gave him a final hug before heading back downstairs.

He stood back up and closed his bedroom door again, crawling back into bed and starting to scroll through his phone. Scott immediately went over to his pictures and started to scroll through them, smiling at all the ones he saw with or of Logan.

His heart started to hurt just from looking at them and Scott turned his phone off and tossed it somewhere on his bed. He supposed this was his life now, living the rest of his days with a man who didn’t love him.

Eventually, probably when Scott was more emotionally stable, he would offer Logan something he couldn’t refuse: A divorce. It was the only option because _this_ Logan didn’t love him and honestly? He probably never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn poor Scott :( give this boy some soup and a hug 
> 
> Next chapter is already finished but not sure when it will be up but stay tuned!!


	5. Amicable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to not hoard this chapter any longer so here it is!!! Next chapter is also finished too (needs editing but ya) so it will be up some time next week!! Also this chapter is longer than the previous one so enjoy!!!

Scott could spend his day inside his bedroom crying, moping around the house like some mourner, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. It wasn’t fair to his girls; they needed Scott as much as he needed them and there was no way that Scott would leave them high and dry just because he wasn’t well. It wasn’t like he could keep crying about Logan anyway. There was nothing Scott could do about it so he would simply have to get over it.

And he was over it, sort of. He’s accepted the fact that _his_ Logan won’t be coming back, but it still hurt, he couldn’t deny that. Nonetheless, Scott would get on with his life. He would be amicable with _this_ Logan and that would be that. All he wanted was to be with the girls and Scott wouldn’t deny him that right.

He could do this. Would it be hard? Oh absolutely, but Scott wasn’t going to let this affect his daily life.

He spent the rest of his Saturday avoiding Logan and tending to his children. Sunday went the exact same but he did exchange some words with Logan, but only when it was absolutely necessary. 

And today, today Scott would surely avoid him since he had to go to work, and only had to worry about seeing Logan when he got home.

Scott escaped his thoughts as he glanced at the clock, seeing he should be getting Laura up pretty soon. 

He went over into the bathroom first, making sure his tie was secured and straight, and that his hair was smoothed back and had no strays popping out. Nodding himself off, Scott left his bedroom and headed right over to Laura’s room, opening up the door and seeing Laura was already up and dressed.

“Are you excited for your first day of second grade?” Scott asked her in an excited whisper, aware that Gabby was still asleep. Laura only nodded, walking over to Scott with her hairbrush and a hair tie. “What are we doing today?”

“Ponytail,” Laura replied and Scott brushed her hair back, tying it up like she wanted. “Thanks Daddy,” she turned around and said and Scott smiled down at her.

“You’re very welcome. Now let’s go eat some breakfast.” 

Scott set Laura’s hairbrush on her dresser and walked out of the room with her and down to the kitchen. Laura sat down at the kitchen table and Scott started up some coffee before turning his attention back to Laura.

“Daddy’s going to make some eggs, do you want some too?”

“Yes please.”

Scott smiled and turned his attention towards the stove. He got out a pan and the eggs, followed by some fresh fruit for them to eat too.

He got so absorbed into what he was doing, he didn’t realize that someone else had entered the kitchen. 

“What’s going on?”

Scott stiffened from hearing Logan’s voice, he wasn’t sure why, but he did. He turned around with the prepared plates in his hand, seeing Logan was now in the kitchen, looking like he had just woken up. 

“Breakfast,” he clipped, handing Laura a fork and a plate as she started to eat. “Then I’m going to drop Laura off at school and go to work.” Scott set his own plate down across from Laura and tended to his coffee, pouring it into a thermos before sitting down at the table and eating as well.

“Work? You have a job?” Scott nodded at his question, not looking up to acknowledge it. “Doing what?”

“I teach.”

“And what do I do?”

“Stay home with Gabby.” Scott finished his breakfast in a couple more bites before taking his and Laura’s empty plates to the sink before looking at Logan fully. “All you need to do is make sure she naps from two to four. And she is teething so if you need to look for anything to help, it’s in the freezer. She eats solid foods now too but still give her a bottle before her nap,” he explained.

“That it?”

“Pretty much.” Scott moved past him then and quickly went into his office to grab his things, including the picture from Laura, and Laura’s backpack. He went back in the kitchen and Laura took her backpack from him, putting it on as Scott grabbed his thermos. “See you at four.”

“Bye Daddy,” Laura said to Logan, giving him a hug goodbye before taking Scott’s hand and walking out of the house with him.

Once they were in the car, Scott started to drive off to Laura’s school, feeling relieved once he was out of the house.

“Daddy?” Laura asked about five minutes into the drive.

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“Is Daddy okay?”

Scott sighed as he approached a red light, turning his head around to give Laura a small smile. “Yes, he is perfectly fine. He’s just a little confused sometimes, it happens when you get older.” He turned his head back to the road, continuing to drive as the light turned green. 

“Is that why you don’t sleep together?”

“No, Daddy just snores,” he lied, pulling up into the already crowded parking lot. 

Scott parked the car and got out with Laura, taking her hand as they walked across the parking lot and went into her school. They walked to her classroom in silence and Scott kneeled down to her level when they got there. 

“Do you want to go in by yourself or do you want me to go in with you?”

“By myself.”

“Okay,” Scott smiled and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her head. “Have a great day and I will see you at three-thirty. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Laura pulled away then and Scott watched her walk in before he left the building and started to drive to work.

Work would be a good distraction and besides, Scott loved what he did anyway. Teaching was always something he enjoyed from a very young age and he couldn’t wait to see what students he had this year.

Scott arrived at work at least forty minutes or so before his class even started, which gave him more than enough time to set up.

Just as he walked into the building, he felt his phone vibrating. Scott took it out of his pocket as he made his way to his classroom, sighing as he saw that it was Logan.

“Hello?” Scott answered briskly, walking down a couple of hallways till he reached the one where his classroom was.

“How long do I let Gabby sleep till?”

“Eight. Just give her a mashed banana and the blue sippy cup in the fridge. It’s filled with very watered down apple juice,” he told him as he walked to his classroom, finding it a little odd that the door was open and the lights were on. Scott popped his head in and smiled, seeing Gabe was sitting on his desk, scrolling through his phone. “Logan, I have to go.”

“Okay but what else am I supposed to do? Any chores?”

“No just-you’ll be fine and if you need anything call me at noon. I gotta go, bye.” Scott hung up then before Logan could say any more and walked closer to Gabe. “And what are you doing?”

“You’re my first period,” Gabe slid off his desk then and showed Scott his schedule, “but try to not show favoritism. I know I’m the best student,” he laughed and Scott shook his head, setting his stuff down.

“I will treat you no different than any other student, trust me.” Scott unloaded his things, hung up Laura’s picture on the wall next to him, and started up his computer. “Did you do your summer reading?”

Gabe groaned. “Yes I did. The books were boring.”

“You say that about every book,” Scott commented, “and hopefully you didn’t find them too boring since you do have a quiz on them today.”

“Scott, that’s not fair and you know it,” Gabe pouted, picking that up from Alex.

“Sorry, I don’t make the curriculum.” Gabe rolled his eyes at that and Scott shot him a look. “Gabriel Summers you do not roll your eyes at your teacher.”

“But you’re my brother. And what’s with you today? Get in another fight with Logan?”

Scott huffed and rolled his own eyes this time, acting hypocritical. “Have you and Alex been discussing my marital issues?”

Gabe cocked an eyebrow. “So you _do_ have issues?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you and Alex are talking about my relationship.”

Gabe shrugged. “You’re the one who tells Alex everything and Alex just likes to keep me in the loop.”

“How kind of him,” he muttered.

“But really Scott, what’s going on? You okay?”

“Yes Gabe, I am fine,” he lied, “I am perfectly fine and so is my marriage.”

“Oh cool, because if it wasn’t, Alex told me he would beat Logan up if he hurt you.”

Scott let out a faint laugh and shook his head. “I’m sure he would.”

Realistically, Scott knew Logan could probably kill Alex if he absolutely wanted to. At least _this_ Logan didn’t have any feuds with Alex, and hopefully never would.

Thing was, Scott’s Logan had a rough start to their relationship. It wasn’t rough for Scott and Logan to come together, but it was rough for Scott’s family to accept Logan. He wasn’t necessarily the right choice for Scott, in their eyes. His parents loved Logan right off the bat, but Alex did not. Alex was very guarded when Logan first came around and as their relationship became more serious, the more Alex disliked him.

Alex was the first and only one to say that Logan would break Scott’s heart. Scott didn’t believe him since he knew Logan and Logan would _never_ do that to him, but _this_ Logan did, _his_ Logan would never. 

And Scott couldn’t confide in anyone about this either, so in a way, Alex was right, but Scott would surely not tell him so.

“Scott?” Gabe said, taking Scott out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he brushed off, turning his attention to his computer and starting to look through his email, “I was just thinking.” Out of the corner of his eye, Scott could see Gabe was giving him a look and Scott glanced at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m gonna go find my friends. See you in a few.” With that, Gabe left the classroom and left Scott alone.

Which wasn’t a good thing since Scott would be left alone with his thoughts for the next half hour or so before his class started. He could only think about one thing and it was the one thing he didn’t want to think about: Logan.

God how many times could Scott go over this? At this point, he was sick of the situation already and it had only been two days since he heard the news!

He really shouldn’t have came into work today but Scott was not about to be cooped up in a house with Logan either, that would make everything worse.

And there was no one Scott could talk to about this either. His parents, brothers, Hell, even a therapist would think he was crazy. The only person Scott could talk to this about was Logan and he was the last person he wanted to talk to. 

Logan didn’t care about Scott. He hated Scott if anything so why should Scott even care? His life with his Logan was over. Plain and simple.

Scott started to rub at his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. His day didn’t even start yet and he already wanted it to end.

And when it finally did, well, it was worse than Scott wanted.

It started with dinner. Logan ordered pizza, which wasn’t the healthiest choice but he didn’t cook anything so he didn’t have much of a choice, and Scott felt nauseous just looking at it. Maybe it was the headache now turned migraine, or it was the emotional exhaustion finally catching up with him again.

Regardless, Scott excused himself from the dinner table and headed to his office. He would distract himself by grading his class’s quizzes, after all, it needed to be done anyway.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out the quizzes, his head started to throb as soon as he even looked at the paper.

“You okay?” 

Scott sighed heavily as he looked up, seeing Logan was now standing in the doorway. “Why do you care?” He snapped nastily, his headache and frankly Logan’s presence causing him more annoyance.

“Just asking,” Logan grumbled, leaning himself against the door post. “What’s wrong with ya?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that my husband is gone and replaced with some-some-

“Some what?” Logan interjected loudly. “ Look Slim, you think I asked for this? To be with you?”

Tears stung Scott’s eyes and he shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling. “You don’t get it, do you? You don’t get the fact that the only person I’ve ever loved was gone in just a second.”

“I know more than you think,” he growled. “You think you’re the only one here who lost someone they loved? I had to watch everyone I ever cared about die right in front of my eyes and you’re telling me that I don’t know what it’s like?”

“Logan, it’s different when it’s your spouse, but you never had one of those, did you?” Scott looked back at him to see Logan stepped into the room, hands balled up into fists as he glared down at Scott. “You left every time people got close to you. You left Laura.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Logan hollered and Scott didn’t even blink. “You have no damn idea what you’re talking about! I didn’t leave her, I would _never_ leave her by my own choosing and you know what? I’d rather be dead than spend another second here with you.”

Before Scott could reply, his eyes looked past Logan to see Laura was standing in the doorway. He wasn’t sure how much she heard of their fight, but from the shocked, slightly scared look on her face, it told him all he needed to know.

“Laura,” Scott merely whispered and Logan whipped around then, both of them looking at her. Laura looked in between them both before running away and Logan started to follow her, but Scott quickly got up and caught his arm. “Logan, wait.”

“For what?” Logan pushed Scott’s hand off of him and looked at him once more. “For you to tell me countless times again that I’m wrong? I’m done listening to you, Scott. In this life and in any.”

Logan gave him a final look before leaving the room and Scott ignored the pain in his chest and left his office as well, quickly grabbing Gabby out of her high chair and walking upstairs.

Scott headed straight for her room where he found Logan sitting on the edge of Laura’s bed. Laura was turned away from him, clearly looking like she didn’t want to talk.

“Logan, give her space,” he told him and Logan shot him a look.

“She’s _my_ daughter.”

“Stop it!” Laura suddenly declared, looking at them both with tears streaming down her face. “Stop fighting!” She started to cry then, full on waterworks which was very rare from her, and Logan immediately pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

Scott sat down next to Logan on the bed and settled Gabby on his knee. He rubbed Laura’s back and ran his hands through her hair to try and soothe her. “I’m sorry sweetie,” he told her softly, looking up at Logan. “I’m sorry.”

Logan shrugged. “It’s alright, we’ve said worse shit to each other.”

“Logan,” Scott hissed.

“What?”

“Don’t say that in front of her! What if she repeated it?”

“Scott, she knows not to say bad words,” Logan gave him a look and Scott shook his head once more. 

“Then doesn’t give you a pass to say them in front of her,” he retorted and Logan shrugged again.

“Well anyway, I’m sorry for what I said to you too,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah you did,” Scott teased and Logan let out a faint laugh, both of them turning their attention back to Laura. “Sweetie, it’s okay. Daddy and I won’t fight anymore, I promise.” He told her and Laura turned around in Logan’s arms, starting to sniffle.

“I promise too,” Logan said. Laura nodded and got off of his lap, and left the room. “Should we go after her?”

“No, just give her a minute. But seriously Logan, this has to stop. We can’t keep acting like this in front of the kids, it makes a bad environment. You don’t have to act like how _he_ used to act but the least we could do is be amicable.”

“Okay,” he agreed and Scott breathed a sigh of relief. “But on one condition.”

“Logan, this isn’t up for negotiation.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

Scott bit down on the inside of his cheek. “You’re right, what’s the condition?”

“Make dinner?”

Scott laughed. “I can’t believe you don’t know how to cook, considering how long you’ve been around.”

Logan nudged him, playfully. “Yeah yeah, but will you?”

“Yes I will.” Scott adjusted Gabby and turned her around in his lap, letting her try to stand up. “I think I have a condition of my own too, but you’re not going to like it.”

“Lay it on me.”

“You and me go to couple’s therapy.” Logan choked on his own air, looking at Scott with his eyes wide.

“You want me to _what_?!”

“Okay not like that, but as friends.” Logan remained stoic and Scott went on. “So, me and my Logan were going to go because we do have some issues in our relationship when it comes down to some family relationships. Our marriage was good though, it was just the outside factors that sort of started to take an emotional toll. But since we don’t really know each other, why not just go and work on some of our differences?”

“Scott, that is probably one of the worst ideas that has ever come out of your mouth.”

“You can vent to the therapist about all the things that make me annoying. Deal?” Scott offered and Logan probably thought he was insane. “Just one session,” he bargained.

“Fine. But it stays between us, got it?” Scott nodded in agreement and Logan got up from the bed. “I’m going to finish eating. You comin’?”

Scott nodded again, standing up and walking back downstairs with Logan, where they both saw Laura back at the table and eating.

Maybe, just maybe, Scott could get used to this, but he would have to wait and see now wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They agree to be “friends” we’ll see how that goes...
> 
> Next chapter kind of picks up the pace a little more? Idk, I changed the chapter length to 10 chapters but does that qualify as a slow burn? Don’t know but the length may change, we’ll see.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned and thanks for reading!!!


	6. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s the last chapter of Scott’s POV!!! Two more chapters left and two to go and expect them to be posted for the next two upcoming Saturdays! Enjoy!!

One week had gone by since Logan’s...change. The first couple of days were rough for Scott, but he hid his emotions well and agreeing to be amicable with Logan helped in a sense too. He still missed _his_ Logan of course, but there was nothing Scott could do about that.

And in a way, _this_ Logan was much like _his_ Logan. Their appearance was the same which was a given, but when it came down to his mannerisms, he was just about the same in that aspect too. Logan weirdly had the same habits as he did before, but this shouldn’t be much of a surprise to Scott since he was still the same person after all but with different memories. Logan still didn’t hang his clothes up-Scott only witnessed this as he saw Logan putting away his laundry the other day and shoving his clothes in the drawer. He left his boots by the front door when everyone else’s were neatly put in the shoe rack that Scott bought for a reason, and Logan was amazing with the girls.

One would think that Logan never changed at all, from an outsider’s perspective, but Scott knew.

The differences were obvious-Logan didn’t love him. Logan didn’t sleep in the same bed with him. Logan hardly even looked at Scott most days unless he absolutely needed to talk to him.

It hurt a lot but again, nothing Scott could do. It had been a week, a very long and hard week for him, but he felt okay. He felt as though a small part of him could do this, could carry on living this life. Maybe, surely this was wishful thinking but, maybe there was a chance that Scott could save _them_.

He called and scheduled with a couple’s counselor the next day after Logan agreed to it, and the soonest Scott could get in was three weeks from now. An unfortunate time gap, but it gave Scott time to really get to know Logan better before the appointment. Well, he was trying to get to know Logan better but Logan was as closed off as a wall. It seemed as though he didn’t want anything to do with Scott really, but why wouldn’t he? Scott was the only one around that understood Logan’s situation, the least he could do was try to start up a friendship. Except Logan didn’t initiate anything and that hurt Scott. He always saw Logan as his best friend since Logan always seemed to understand him like no one else. Hell, Logan probably knew Scott better than he knew himself but that didn’t change anything for Logan. Logan didn’t seem to care about his life at all with Scott, he didn’t want any part of it.

Scott shouldn’t expect him too either...but a small part of him wished he did. It was selfish of him to think that way especially after telling Logan that he could live his own life, but Scott was hoping Logan would at least try to see what it would be like to be with Scott. 

Again, that was wishful thinking and was Scott wrong? Definitely. 

It was finally Saturday again and to keep the yearly tradition going, it was the day of the barbeque at Charles’ house. Scott always enjoyed the party because he and Charles had a lot of mutual friends, and it was nice to bond with everyone. Scott always made some sort of treat to bring over, this year it was apple pie, and he was looking forward to eating it as well as what everyone else brought.

Scott couldn’t wait to get out of the house too. Going to work wasn’t quite cutting it so he needed to socialize with other people who weren’t Logan. It had been quite an awkward week with Logan around, but Scott got used to it after a day or so. He was still pretty upset, but if he kept the thought of his reality in the back of his mind, he could at least function like a normal person.

He decided to wear a white polo and khakis, wanting to look casual but not _too_ casual. He combed his hair back and was relieved that the stress he had to endure wasn’t shown on his face, yet. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before he started to look as empty as he felt inside. But Scott couldn’t let himself get to that point. He had his girls to think about and if he wasn’t his best then that was just too bad since he would be his best for them.

With that thought in mind, Scott left his bedroom and went over to their room, finding the door open to see Laura was dressed and ready, and so was Gabby since Logan must’ve dressed her, who was sitting on the floor with a block in her mouth. “You got sunblock on?” Scott asked her as he picked Gabby up, settling her at his hip.

“Yep,” Laura replied, “I had Daddy put it on me.”

“Good,” Scott gave her a small smile. “Do you know where Daddy is?”

Laura nodded. “He’s taking a shower.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. We’ll be leaving in a few so get some shoes on,” he told her before walking out of her room and over to the bathroom. Scott knocked on the door before poking his head in, coughing by all the steam. “Logan, we have to leave in about ten minutes if we want to be on time. You almost done?”

The shower instantly turned off then and the curtain pulled back, revealing a naked Logan. Scott looked away quickly wanting to respect his privacy, but boy there was nothing Scott loved more than seeing a freshly showered Logan...but that was _his_ Logan, not _this_ one. He sighed a little sadly at the thought, but shook it away quickly.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming,” Logan grumbled and Scott looked at him again when his towel was secured around his waist. “Are we gonna have to act like a couple today or somethin’?”

Scott was a little taken aback that Logan would ask that, but he kept that thought to himself. “No so you don’t need to worry. You can act how you always do,” he jabbed and Logan shot him a look.

“This ain’t my fault and you know it,” Logan took a threatening step towards him, opening the door up more. Logan’s eyes flicked between his and Gabby’s before settling on Scott. “Neither of us asked for this but it’s what we got.” Scott huffed, so much for trying to not fight. Him and Logan did manage for about a few days though by simply avoiding each other, that had to count for something, right? 

“Unfortunately,” Scott cleared his throat, giving Logan a quick once over before focusing on his eyes again. “We’re still going to therapy though, we have an appointment in a few weeks, my parents will watch the kids that night.”

“Great. Now move so I can get dressed.” 

Scott stepped aside and let Logan pass, going off to one of the spare bedrooms. “Don’t forget to put on sunscreen!” He called after him, knowing Logan wasn’t going to listen anyway.

Shaking his head to himself, Scott headed downstairs and took the pie out of the fridge and moved into a container he could carry it in. He took one of Gabby’s pacifiers out of the freezer too and gave it to her. “Diaper bag,” he told himself as a reminder, heading back upstairs and grabbing it.

Laura breezed past him then with her shoes on and headed downstairs. Scott hauled the bag on his opposite shoulder as he made his way to the spare bedroom Logan stayed in. “Logan, we need to go,” he announced as he walked into the room, finding it empty. Scott sighed heavily and walked over into his bedroom, seeing Logan staring blankly into the dresser. Thankfully, he was fully dressed minus a shirt but it was in his hand. “If we want to be on time, we should go now.” Logan remained stoic, not even batting an eye in his direction. “Logan,” Scott said again more firmly, catching his attention. “What is it?”

Logan reached into the dresser and pulled out a simple red gift box that was decorated nicely. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it before.”

“Is it mine?” Logan looked in between the box and Scott.

“I don’t know. Just get your shirt on, we’re going to be late,” Scott scolded and Logan shot him a look as he placed the box back and closed the drawer.

“No need to nag, Scott.”

Scott bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m not nagging, I don’t want to be late because I hate being late.”

“Punctuality is key,” Logan grumbled as he put his shirt on, “I know.”

Scott grunted. “Oh so that you remember?”

“Can’t remember what I’ve never forgotten.” Scott nodded at that, not really quite sure what to say. He wondered what _other_ Scott was like, according to Logan, he was the exact same, but Scott knew he couldn’t be the same. How could he love Logan in one place but not in another? Surely the _other_ Scott had to love him in some way, right?

“Don’t forget sunblock,” he reminded him as he came out of his thoughts.

“I’m not wearing sunblock.”

“Yes you are.”

“I don’t need it.”

 _This_ Logan was a child, he was certain of it. “Well humor me and wear it because we’re going to be outside for quite some time and if you get all red and sore from not wearing it, don’t go complain about it.”

“Fine,” Logan huffed. “Where is it?”

“Front hall closet, top shelf. Think of the skin you’re saving.” Logan only grunted in reply as he moved past Scott and left the room. Scott shook his head at him and walked over to Logan’s dresser, pulling out the red box he was looking at before. He set the diaper bag down on the floor and unwrapped it with his freehand.

Scott felt his heart starting to pound in his chest as he opened up the box, a lump catching in his throat as he read the note inside. It was from _his_ Logan, of course it was.

_Scott,_

_I didn’t know what to get you for our anniversary besides the obvious and you don’t really need anything but here you go._

_I love you-for eternity_

_Logan_

Tears stung his eyes as he read the note, completely forgetting that their anniversary was last week. Scott didn’t forget really, he tried to forget at least. The thought was at the very back of his mind and he knew not to bring it up since Logan wouldn’t care.

Scott set the note aside and took out the black box that was inside the red one, flickering it open to see it was a watch. The watch appeared to be a Rolex and Scott couldn’t help but laugh, knowing Logan _really_ knew what to get him. He wondered if _his_ Logan was still here how their anniversary would’ve went. They probably would’ve done something stupidly romantic and cheesy that could only be seen in stupid romantic movies, and Scott would’ve loved every second of it too.

“You say I take to long yet here you are,” Logan announced as he reentered the room, making Scott fumble with the box before quickly shoving it back in the drawer. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied calmly as he scooped the duffle bag back up. “Let’s go.”

Logan looked at him a little weirdly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he repeated.

Logan looked him up and down, unconvinced by his remark but let it drop as he turned around and walked away again. Scott breathed a sigh of relief as he took one last look at the dresser before following him out.

Getting everyone in Scott’s car was more of a hassle than it needed to be. Gabby started to get fussy, Logan was insisting on driving, and Laura wanted to sit in the front seat. Scott knew they were already about to be late at this point and he felt like he was on his last nerve with Logan.

“I’m driving. I am not a bad driver and I have never gotten a speeding ticket so will you please just get in the passenger’s side and shut up?” Scott snapped at him, not caring anymore if it made Logan even more pissed at him. “Laura sweetie,” he said more lightly to her, “I’ll let you hold the pie if you sit in the back like I asked _and_ you can have ice cream when we get to Uncle Charles’ house, okay?”

“Deal,” Laura agreed as she took the pie from Scott and happily got in the back.

“Darling you will be okay,” Scott pressed a kiss to Gabby’s head as he settled her in her carseat. “Daddy will play your CD for you, okay?” Once she was secured, Scott got in the driver’s side, put in the CD with the classical music, and started to drive off. 

“Can I drive home?” Logan asked after about five minutes of being on the road and Scott gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“We’ll see.”

“You’re tense.”

“You make me tense,” Scott chided as he turned the music up a little louder in hopes to drown out their conversation, not wanting the girls to hear. “Please leave things up to me, alright? Be hands off with everything except when it comes to the girls.” He pulled up to a red light and turned to face Logan. “Can you do that?”

Logan shrugged. “Whatever you say, Cyke.” Scott made a weird face. “Old habit.”

“Yeah well you can’t have any of those either today. We have to act relatively normal.”

“I am normal,” Logan insisted, “you’re the one with your panties in a twist.”

Scott rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road. “You’re not helping.”

“Tell it to the therapist.”

“Yeah right,” he scoffed. “They’ll only tell us to communicate more, I know it.”

“So why are we going?”

“Because we can’t keep solving our problems with sex, Logan!”

Oh boy, Scott wasn’t supposed to say that was he? Probably not, but he said it and he didn’t even have to look at Logan to know what his face was right now. He was probably shocked and definitely amused. 

“We have _sex_?!” Logan exclaimed loudly and Scott rolled his eyes again. “Why? Since when?!”

“We are not talking about this right now, our kids are in the back.”

“You can’t just mention that shit and not talk about it!” He got shot a dry look. “Right, language, whatever. But we do, you know?”

“Yes, we do as most married couples do. Probably more frequent than some couples,” he muttered to himself.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? Why do we do it? Or why me?”

“Yeah, that part.”

Scott felt a pain growing in his chest, trying his hardest to not be offended by that comment. “Because we did. We were young, you were hot. We couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.”

“Did we get along?”

Scott shrugged, thankful he saw the Westchester welcome sign. “Not at first, no. We were in college, well I was in college, you hung around the campus since you were friends with some people there and went to their parties. We always saw each other around, I thought you were the closest thing to a criminal,” Logan made a noise at that remark, “but you were pretty cute.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.”

“Well, one night I was dragged to a party by my roommate, you were there, I accidentally spilled beer on you, and you got really mad,” he continued on. “I was pretty sure you were drunk, I was drunk, and I thought I would be leaving that party with a black eye. But no, instead you took me outside, told me you were going to make me pay, and that’s about it.” Scott cleared his throat as he recalled what happened right after it, not wanting to bring up the details now.

“Doesn’t explain why we’re married,” he pointed out. “Or that you’re alive.”

“You didn’t kill me that night and again I was drunk so I wasn’t my best self so I kissed you,” he turned down the road that led to Charles’ house, knowing he had to endure only ten more minutes or so of this conversation. “The rest is history.”

“And you liked me?”

Scott laughed at the question. “Yeah I did. You were different from everyone else. You were blunt which was refreshing, and you were always so caring. Even before we really got together, you would just do things for people because they needed it. You were their rock and then you became my rock and you never left.” _But he did_ whispered in his head but he ignored that thought. “We were dating for about two years until you asked me to marry you which I was surprised by since I didn’t think you ever wanted to get married and we never talked about it. But I said yes and we got married, had Laura, and then Gabby.”

“Wow,” Logan breathed out. “Ten years though, huh?”

“Eleven, actually,” he corrected.

“And you loved me for that long?”

Scott nodded, feeling his throat tighten again. He saw the mansion in the distance, knowing it would be only a matter of minutes before he would be able to get out of the car and away from Logan’s questions. Scott couldn’t blame Logan for asking, he was curious which he had every right to be, but Scott wasn’t sure why he cared enough to ask anyway.

“I’m sorry,” he heard from him, making Scott look at him once more.

“For what?”

“This whole thing. You’ve been through enough shi-stuff and I can’t believe ya going through Hell again because of me.”

“Logan, this isn’t your fault,” Scott began and Logan shook his head.

“How is it not? I didn’t like you in the past and now I’m stuck here in the body of someone that loves you for who knows how long. I may just be here forever and I don’t know if I can give you what you need.”

Scott felt his mouth go dry and he noticed his hands were starting to shake. He knew him and Logan would have this conversation at some point, he really wished it wasn’t right now. Or at all even. “Logan, I don’t need anything from you.”

“Ya you do,” he stated matter of factly. “You told me I was your rock, right? You love me, Scott. I know you can’t just turn that off.” Scott didn’t say anything, he only kept his gaze ahead as tears stung his eyes again. “And damn this week has been a mess but it’s probably been the best week I’ve had with you in awhile. I admire you, I never really told you that, and there was some respect in there too.”

“Live your own life,” he rasped out. “Do what you need to do to be happy.”

“How many times you gonna tell me that?” The question was light but Scott didn’t answer it. “Our girls make me happy...and I’m sure if we tried hard enough, you could too.”

Thankfully, Scott had arrived at the mansion and had the car in park since he would’ve ran something over. He turned the car off and opened his mouth to say something to Logan, but he wasn’t sure what he could say.

“You-What?” Scott stared at him blankly, trying to wrap his head around what Logan just said. “You want to try?” Logan nodded. “Try what exactly?”

“Us.”

“That makes no sense.”

“None of this does. Look Scott, I’ve known ya for most of your life, whether it was you or not, but I still know you. We don’t get along that well but we could try that.”

“I know that, we agreed to be friends and go to therapy,” he hissed lowly, not wanting their kids to overhear. 

“Why not try something more?”

Scott shook his head, undoing his seatbelt. “Logan, you cannot do that. You cannot pretend to go around acting like you love me and acting like everything is normal. I’m still not over losing _him_ and for you to even suggest that is insulting.” He opened up the car door and was about to get out but Logan grabbed his arm and held him in place.

“Let me try.” Scott stared into his eyes, trying to look for an answer he knew he would never find. “Let me try,” he said again.

“Why?”

“I want to. If I’m going to be here, I’m going to make things right. I already did with my daughters and I need to with you. If you let me.” Scott nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

Scott knew it was a mistake, he really knew it was. There was no way that Logan could ever replace the man he loved, but maybe Scott would just pretend nothing had changed. If Logan was going to try and love Scott then Scott would let him. It would hurt, probably not work, but it was better than having Logan not love him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan wants to try to work things out with Scott, we’ll see how that goes...
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


	7. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday and the next chapter is here!!! To clear up any questions, explanation will be in the end notes :) Enjoy!!

Logan had no idea what had come over him. Was it sympathy? Well, whatever it was, he truly felt bad for Scott. He knew this was hard on him from the start and what was Logan to do anyway? He already had an established life _here_ , he sure as Hell wasn’t going to find peace or whatever, so he should just embrace it.

He didn’t love Scott before and Logan had never believed in that existential bullshit but maybe the universe was trying to tell him something. Maybe when he died, he was meant to be _here_. Maybe this was his second chance to make things right with Scott. He didn’t know why it had to be Scott in particular, but that was what was given and Logan would somehow make it work.

It would be a slow process, a very slow process, but Logan did care for Scott. That was a big step in the right direction, right? It had to be. Maybe once Logan made things right with Scott, he would finally be able to leave this place, whatever this place was.

Was it the afterlife? Logan wasn’t so certain anymore since he didn’t think the afterlife would be like this. He would have to die eventually, again, and wasn’t Heaven supposed to be perfect or something? If he was in Hell, Logan was pretty sure he would be aware of it and being in Hell wouldn’t let him be anywhere near Laura or Gabby.

This was something else, an alternate universe of some sorts. Logan had once been to a changed future before, but an alternate universe was something else entirely.

His head started to hurt at the thought of trying to wrap his head around his current situation again, and without his healing factor, his headaches lasted at a normal length. He could live without his adamantium since there was no eminent danger _here_ and it ended up poisoning him anyway. His healing factor he would surely miss since now he could get a simple cold and flu and have to live through it.

But he would be okay _here_. He had his girls, and well, he had Scott too.

Scott was still shaken by their current conversation though. After they had gotten out of the car, Logan tried to be more affectionate with simple touches, after all Scott did ask him to be normal, but every time Logan touched him, Scott would jump as if Logan had electrocuted him or something. No one seemed to notice outside of Logan though, so he decided it was best to leave Scott alone for a bit.

He kept an eye on Laura to see she was being occupied by Hank and Gabby was settled on Scott’s hip. Logan looked around the grounds to see no one was looking in his general direction as he slipped inside the mansion.

Logan didn’t know why he was in here, but it was the most familiar place he knew _here_. He made his way through the kitchen and out into the hall, making his way towards the staircase to go up to his old room. He wasn’t expecting to find anything in there since traces of what he knew never even existed. 

He made his way up the stairs and went to his old room, finding it completely empty outside of a bedframe with no mattress. He folded his arms over his chest as he looked around, remembering all his times at the mansion. As screwed as his memory was, he could still recall every detail about all the things that happened here.

“Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?”

He knew that voice.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Logan turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes scanned the figure in front of him, soaking up the red hair, the soft smile he grew to love. It had been years, decades even since Logan last saw her and it felt like he was truly seeing a ghost.

“Jean?”

Jean masked her confusion with a smile. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

Logan shook his head, looking at her dumbfounded. “No, we haven’t. Logan,” he introduced and Jean smiled further, sticking her hand out which Logan took.

“Jean Grey.” Logan’s hand lingered on hers before he let go, not taking his eyes off of her. “Are you alright?”

Logan only nodded, licking his dry lips. He never had Jean; she was always Scott’s but not _here_ she wasn’t. _Here_ she wasn’t married to Scott or anybody-he hoped-for that matter so maybe this was Logan’s time. Maybe this was his chance to finally be with Jean, explore all the unrequited feelings he had for her. 

“Logan,” he peeled his eyes away from Jean to see Scott was standing not too far away, looking at Logan with adoration and concern.

Something wasn’t right here. Logan’s head started to feel fuzzy and he could feel his heart starting to beat in places he shouldn’t feel it beating. He didn’t know what was going on with him but he could tell something was very, very wrong. He clutched the nearest surface for balance as light started to cloud his vision. He blinked a couple times to see if it would help at all but it seemed to only make things worse. He heard Scott nearly shouting his name and Logan wanted to tell him to stop yelling and to relax, however, no words escaped from his mouth. An arm came under his to hold him upright and that was all Logan remembered till things went black.

_“Logan.”_

_Logan’s eyes snapped open and he sat upright, looking around. He was downstairs in the mansion, in the medical wing. His eyes caught sight of Jean and he relaxed, running a hand over his face._

_“I had the worst dream,” he grumbled as he yanked the IV out of his arm and stood up. The wound closed up as soon as it opened and Logan knew he was finally back._

_“I’m sure Charles will love to hear all about it. You need your rest first, you were out quite a while,” Jean informed him and Logan shrugged off her concerns, looking down at himself to see he was fully clothed. “Logan,” she said sternly and Logan looked at her again, “you need to stay put.”_

_“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled as he left the medical wing, making his way towards Charles’ office. Logan truly felt like himself again. Maybe everything that happened was some horrible nightmare. Perhaps he didn’t even die in the first place._

_He made his way down the hallway and got to the main floor, about to make his way to Charles’ office when someone caught his eye. At the end of the hall stood Scott, his visor on and a serious expression on his face as he talked to a student Logan couldn’t pinpoint._

_Logan must’ve been staring too long since he caught Scott’s attention. Scott excused himself and started walking towards Logan, his expression remaining stoic. He knew when he told Scott what happened, Scott would laugh his ass off and Logan could finally relax. He saw the wedding band on Scott’s finger and Logan looked down at his own hand, seeing he didn’t have one._

_He was really back. Maybe he never even left in the first place. It was some fucked up fever dream he had though._

_“Scott,” he greeted as the other mutant approached him, his arms crossing over his chest. “You will not believe what happened.”_

_“Logan, I don’t care what happened. You left.”_

_Logan blinked. “What?”_

_“You left Logan. You left me.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Scott scoffed and shook his head at him, looking down at his ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled a chain out with another ring on it. “You left this too.” He tossed Logan the chain which he caught._

_“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he said under his breath as he dangled the chain in front of his face. “Here too?” Logan fisted the chain in his hand and looked at Scott gravely. “Are we...married?”_

_“Are you serious right now?”_

_“Humor me.”_

_Scott rolled his eyes as Logan could see through his visor, and shook his head once more. “Yes, we are. Not that that seems to matter to you.” Logan felt his knees go weak and he collapsed to the floor, the chain slipping from his grip and falling onto the floor. Scott immediately crouched down to his level and took his face in his hands. “Logan, look at me.”_

_Logan’s eyes met his visor and he felt his mouth go dry. “Scott, this isn’t right. This isn’t how it goes. It’s not supposed to be like this.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Scott repeated, concern washing over his face._

_“Us. There isn’t supposed to be one of those. We don’t like each other at all and I know that’s hard for you to grasp but it’s true. You’re supposed to be with Jean, not me.”_

_“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. I love you Logan, in this life and in every life.”_

_“Scott, I don’t-I want to try, I really do, but I don’t think I can love you,” he confessed and all Scott did was give him a small smile._

_“You sure about that?”_

Logan nodded. “Yeah pretty sure.”

_“Okay,” Scott caressed his cheek and Logan found the touch rather comforting. “But before you go, may I request one thing?” Logan nodded again, not sure why Scott was being so calm with this. “One final kiss goodbye?”_

_“Sure, why the Hell not?” A kiss was just a kiss, nothing more._

_In an instant, Scott’s lips were on his. Logan felt something inside of him fill up, like it was missing something this whole time and he finally found it. He wasn’t sure what it was or what he was feeling, but something about kissing Scott felt right. Maybe this was how it was always supposed to be. As bizarre as it sounded to Logan, maybe it was always meant to be this way._

_Scott was the one who pulled away first and left Logan nearly gasping for air. “See you around, Wolverine.” Scott stood up and started to walk away._

_“Scott wait,” Logan reached out for him but Scott kept walking and soon, Logan couldn’t see him or anything._

“Scott.” Logan’s eyes snapped open and he blinked a couple of times until he adjusted to the fluorescent lighting above him. His eyes danced across the bland looking room, seeing he was in a hospital. An IV was hooked up to his arm and someone must’ve changed him since he was now wearing a hospital gown. “Scott?” Logan called out, sitting up in bed and looking around the room again to see he was alone. “Scott?!”

The door to his room quickly opened and Scott came in, shoving his phone into his back pocket as he approached Logan’s bed. His visor was no longer there and his blue eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying. “Hey, sorry I was on the phone with my parents. They’re with the girls,” he pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed, gently placing his hand on Logan’s shoulder and getting him to lay back down. “You passed out,” he explained. “Doctors ran some tests, did some scans, and you’re fine. They said you were dehydrated and possibly stressed, but you’re okay. They still want to keep you overnight, just in case.”

“How long have I been out?”

“A little over three hours.” Logan nodded, his eyes landing on Scott’s hand not too far away. Logan reached his hand out and Scott took his without hesitation, giving it a squeeze. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Scott, I-I think I died again. Like, I was in the mansion again, and things were back to normal again, but you and I were together and you were mad at me for leaving you,” he recalled out loud and Scott gave his hand another squeeze.

“It was just a dream.”

Logan shook his head. “No, it was too real to be a dream. It was like I was in another alternate universe. Another universe where we were together, again. You told me that this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe I was always somewhere where it wasn’t supposed to be like that,” he pondered.

“I’m not following.”

“Maybe I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” Logan took a deep breath and met his eyes which were illuminating in this light. “Scott, I don’t know what happened to me at all and I’m sure as Hell not going to find out why, but all I know is that I think I’m meant to be here. I’m meant to be here with you and our kids. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to in another life but maybe I was in this one. This is the place where I love you.”

“But you don’t love me,” Scott said quietly.

“I didn’t think so either, but then something happened when you kissed me. When I was asleep or whatever, dream you kissed me. It was different, a good different I mean. I don’t know how to describe it really,” he huffed as he ran his freehand through his hair, “it just felt right. Scott, I-I think we can really do this.”

“Okay. But you need to rest, my orders,” he teased with a small smile and Logan matched it. “We’ll talk more about this later, I promise.”

Logan nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well you’re in a hospital bed under intense supervision so you’re definitely not going anywhere, and I wouldn’t let you anyway,” he laughed. “I’m not going anywhere either. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the italicized little bit is basically Logan I guess dreaming? I honestly don’t know myself lmao, I just wanted to include it.
> 
> Technically, this IS the last chapter but next chapter is a little epilogue of fluff so that may pop up either sometime this week or next Saturday. We’ll see. Thanks for reading!! :))


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little fluff piece I felt like writing because yeah :) Enjoy!!

Logan stirred out of his sleep as he heard an alarm go off. He knew it was Scott’s, indicating it was time for him to get up and go to work. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open to see it was almost six in the morning and Scott had sat up and turned the alarm off. Logan acted quickly and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, pulling him close to him and burying his face in his neck.

“You’re going to make me late,” Scott said, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Five more minutes,” he muttered and Scott sighed, laying back down and turning around in Logan’s arms to face him. Logan pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Scott kissed him back tiredly, taking Logan’s face in his hands and meeting his eyes. 

“I need to shower.” Logan grunted and started to pepper his neck with kisses. “Logan, I swear, you need to let me out of this bed.”

“Or what?” Logan smirked against his skin as he didn’t get a response, pulling back to meet his face again. He could still make out the blue in Scott’s eyes through the lack of light in the room and God they were beautiful. “Can’t you stay home? One day won’t kill ya.”

Scott shrugged. “I mean I can, technically. But if I lie and say I’m sick and show up to work the next day looking like I was mauled, I think they would know something was up,” he teased and Logan huffed out a faint laugh.

“It lets them know that you’re loved, so what?”

Scott let out a fake gasp then and his eyes went wide. “What did you say? Logan, do you _love_ me?”

“Scott, we’re married.”

“Technically, we’re not.”

Logan playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s been about two years so yes, we are.”

“We should get married again,” he suggested, “do a vow renewal or whatever. Well, other people will think it’s a vow renewal but we would know that it’s not.” Logan gave a slow nod, resting his head on Scott’s chest. “Should we do it?”

“Do you want to do it?”

“Yeah, I mean, I think it would be nice, make us official and all.”

“Then we’ll do it,” he agreed, closing his eyes again.

“You want to?” Logan opened his eyes once more and looked at Scott again, nodding. “Okay. I love you.” Scott beamed and Logan leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss.

“I love you too.”

And Logan meant it too. He was definitely in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for the lovely comments and support I’ve gotten throughout this fic!! I will have another fic up on September 27 that does feature these two again :)) 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and enjoying!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was a very dramatic argument and what Logan said was pretty low but things will work out! Eventually...
> 
> Will Logan mold into this new "life" made out for him? Is he actually in Hell? Is he just going to take Laura and bounce?
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Well, it's probably the most former but we'll just have to wait and see so stay tuned!! :)


End file.
